Argentina
Argentina is a medium sized region. It enjoys political progress, internal stability and powerful allies. The actual forum is very active, in that forum all the current political issues and social issues are taken and treated with tollerance. Politics Goverment Argentina currently has a firm based policy on democratic and free elections regulated by the regional constitution. All citizens of Argentina are part of the Regional Congress which discusses the most important regional issues. The President and World Assembly Delegate is appointed by the Regional Congress and the Vicepresident, Ministers and the President of the Regional Court, are appointed by the President and World Assembly Delegate. The executive branch of the government is composed of *'President and World Assembly Delegate' *'The Regional Congress' *'Ministry of Defence' *'Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Propaganda' *'Ministry of Internal Affairs' President and World Assembly Delegate *He is head of the Regional Government and commanded the armed forces. *Although he can vote in the Congress, he can not promulgate nor can veto resolutions. *He issues instructions and regulations that are necessary for the implementation of the resolutions of the Congress. *Execute the kick/ban sanctions decided by the Regional Court. *He appoints the President of the Regional Court. *With agreement of the Congress he accepts and proposes embassies. Send ambassadors. *He control the armed forces in times of war. It organizes them and distribute them according to the needs of the nation. *He appoints the Ministers. *He expels alleged invaders, in cases of emergency, with the duty to notify immediately to Congress. Regional Congress of Argentina *Appoints the members of the Tribunal. *Choose the regional delegate. *Judges through impeachment procedure delegate, Ministers and members of the Tribunal. Its decision has no more effect that removal of the accused and/or disqualify you for the exercise of public office. *Approves treaties and conventions. *Declares the state of war or peace. *Allows the introduction of foreign troops on the territory of the Region, and the output of the regional forces abroad, without prejudice to the powers of the delegate in times of war. *Regulates the sanctions regime. *Declares the need to reform the Constitution. *Makes resolutions to exercise all the powers granted by the Constitution in the framework of their competence. The resolutions of the Congress are the norm in maximum hierarchy, after the Constitution. Ministry of Defence *It coordinates the member of the region during the prelude, course and conclusion of offensive or defensive operations. *Along with the delegate, decides when to start military at a particular place and with what methods and/or measures. Ministry of Foreign Affairs and Propaganda *Negotiates the establishment of diplomatic relations. *Promotes and coordinates the regional propaganda and its distribution for purposes of promoting immigration. Ministry of Internal Affairs *Seeks to maintain order within the region. *Enforces the regional political system. *Organizes elections *Negotiates in conflicts between Nations Member, without prejudice to the faculty of them resort to the Court. Foreign relations Allies *'Uruguay' *'The Red Fleet' *'Antifa' *'The Internationale' Friends *'Ireland' *'Italia' Enemies *'The Greater German Reich' *'The Great Kingdom of Prussia' *'Brasil' Military The regional army is called La Escuadra del Rio de La Plata (The River Plate Squad) composed by an expedicionary force and a number of reservists. The Squad, is the joint army of Argentina and Uruguay and together participated in a number of battles against the enemies of the region. *Defence of Buenos Aires *Reich Slaves *Münich *Colonia *Montevideo *Defence of South America *Defence of The Partisan Commune of Naliboki Forest *Defence of Paris Commune *The Federation of Fascist States *The Allied Nations of Peace *Antartida Argentina *Reichs maritime Gebiet und Hafengebiete *Usa uk ussr civil assurance group *Antartida Araucana *Classically Liberal Communitarians *The URAP *Hochburg *Defence of Uruguay *Defence of New Spain The reason of the name is because the river of La Plata, is the a natural conection between Argentina and Uruguay. Category:Argentina Categoría:Regiones